


The Fourth Minute

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 2 sentence fiction. Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell defeated a villain the minute the latter injured Supergirl in Metropolis.





	The Fourth Minute

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell defeated a villain the minute the latter injured Supergirl in Metropolis. He smiled with Supergirl after a few minutes and they were going to be fine.

THE END


End file.
